villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Owlman (Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths)
Owlman is the main antagonist of the direct-to-DVD animated feature, Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths. ''He is a founding member of the Crime Syndicate and Batman's Earth 3 counterpart who plots to destroy the multiverse upon discovering it. He is voiced by James Woods, who also voiced Hades in ''Hercules, Falcon in Stuart Little, Dr. Phillium Benedict from Recess: School's Out (who ironically had a plan to end Summer Vacation, the culmination of which would have resulted in a frozen earth very similar to the one that Owlman ultimately ended up dying on), and even a fictional version of himself in Family Guy. Overview Owlman is a member of the Crime Syndicate on a parallel Earth, and he is romantically involved with Superwoman. His backstory isn't made clear, other than he described himself as never having been good due to "being human." He first appeared, along with the Crime Syndicate, before Lex Luthor after he tried to escape after his partner, the Jester, sacrificed himself. After he saw Luthor escaped to another dimension by using a traveling device, he learns about the Multiverse and, due to his misanthropy and nihilism, seeks to destroy the Multiverse by destroying Earth Prime, in order to make "the only choice that really matters", believing that the other choices that humans make are just meaningless illusions and that lead to "the source of the cataclysm". He and Superwoman later raided his world's Justice League's headquarters, along with several Made Men (villains they gave power to). Just then, Lex Luthor and the Justice League appeared before them. The Justice League broke into battle with the Made Men, then escaped the headquarters, which it turned out to be a flying aircraft. Owlman chased after the heroes on his jet as the Shazam family arrived. As Wonder Woman landed on top of his plane, Owlman stepped out, firing a gun at her. Owlman managed to safely fly away after Wonder Woman threw him off his plane. Owlman was later seen having a meeting with the Crime Syndicate. He discussed his plans about the QED bomb. His cohorts believed it was a plan of threat, so they agreed. Little did they know about his true plan to destroy all worlds. With the help from the other members of the Syndicate, he is able to construct the Quantum Eigenstate Device (QED). While they were constructing the device, Owlman, along with Superwoman, secretly search for Earth Prime. He was later seen waiting for Superwoman, along with the rest of the Crime Syndicate. Ultraman became inpatient and was determined to finish the bomb. Just then, one of Superwoman's men returned from helping her find the Quantum trigger in the alternate world and gave Owlman the Quantum trigger: the QED's essential piece. As the Justice League arrives at the Crime Syndicate's moon base, they broke into battle with their dimensional selves as Luthor tried to stop the QED bomb, but failed. Owlman is eventually able to find Earth Prime after taking out Batman, so he teleports both himself and the QED there. With help from Johnny Quick, Batman teleports to Earth Prime to confront Owlman. The two fight, during which Owlman questions why Batman decides to protect humanity despite the two of them being very similar to one another. Batman replies that, while they are both similar, there is one difference: Specifically, when the abyss gazed back at them when they looked into it, only Owlman "blinked" in response. In the end, Batman teleports both the QED and Owlman to a frozen, uninhabitable Earth before the QED detonates. Owlman has the option to abort the explosion, but instead, he calmly states "It doesn't matter." As the QED detonates, both Owlman and the frozen Earth are wiped out. Powers and Abilities Genius-Level intellect: Owlman has an extremely high intelligence like his dimensional counterpart Batman. he could easily grasp concepts that are foreign to his world such as Existential Nihilism or the Multiverse. He could even locate the Prime Earth, which he desired to destroy to collapse reality itself. Also unlike his counterpart, he has knowledge of other worlds. Martial Arts Expert: He has the same martial arts skills like his dimensional counterpart, Batman. These skilled combined with his enhanced exosteketon made him a powerful and dominating opponent. Enhanced Exoskeleton: However, unlike his counterpart, he wears an enhanced exoskeleton which not only greatly improves his strength, stamina and durability, but did not even slightly hinder his mobility, speed and agility as well as had highly advanced weapons built into it. Gallery Owlman_vs._Wonderwoman.jpg|Owlman vs Wonder Woman Owlman Gliding.jpg|Owlman Gliding Owlman Gun Fire 2l.png OwlMan.jpg Owlman Blue.jpg Owlman's Evil Grin.jpg|Owlman's Evil Grin Owlman Wings.jpg Owlman's_plan.jpg|Owlman explaining his plan to destroy all earths in the multiverse Owlman_vs._Batman.jpg|Owlman vs. Batman Owlman Death.gif|Owlman's death. Trivia *Technically, Owlman's declaration of the source of the cataclysm on Earth Prime being man as it always was in his final confrontation with Batman is incorrect, because one of the alternate Earths he mentioned when explaining his nihilistic motivations to Superwoman was explicitly stated to have occurred because fish never became brave enough to crawl onto the surface and thus prevented the evolution of man as a species, meaning man couldn't have been responsible for that reality as man didn't even exist during that time-although it's possible that when Owlman referred to man as the source of the cataclysm, he was also referring to the species from which man evolved. *Owlman's armor appears to give him greatly enhanced strength, since he is able to directly trade blows with Wonder Woman for brief periods. *Owlman's true name and identity is never stated here, but he appears to be a rough equivalent to Bruce Wayne, when dialogue between himself and Batman indicates the same tragedy drives them. In some continuities, Owlman is Bruce Wayne of his Earth; in at least one other, he is Thomas Wayne, Junior, Bruce's older brother, who witnessed the loss of his mother and younger brother at the hands of corrupt police, after which he was raised by Joe Chill. Category:DC Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Pure Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Nameless Category:Nihilists Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:Suicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Twin/Clone Category:Martial Artists Category:Homicidal Category:Justice League Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Outcast Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Terrorists